XTitan
by MadmanTobz
Summary: BBT and Bobilee. Professor X wants some succesfull mutants to visit the mansion to inspire the students, and Remy has a suggestion. Rated T for kisses. Romance/Humor/General/Friendship etc.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: **Okay guys! So, here's the deal: I wanted to write some more BBT, and some Bobilee, but I couldn't decide in what order to write them. Therefore, I will break my word (First time _ever!)_ and start up a full story. It's a crossover between Teen Titans and X-men Evolution! Yay! :D Will _only_ be updated when I feel like writing for it!

**HOWEVER:** This story does not have a set plot, and no ''Zomg I'm über evil and I will take over dah whole world and kill you all muwhaha!''. Okay? So no super evil plans and huge plots, just a nice little story. That doesn't mean there won't be any villains though!

Since there's no actual story line or plot planned, you're free to suggest things you'd like to see or happen. There's no guarantee I'll add it, but I might. Keep in mind that _some_ things I have already decided. For example, Beast Boy and Terra will be the main ''focus'' I guess you could say, and they'll go to the Xavier Mansion! Won't tell you how they get there though, you'll just have to read it :)

And no, this is not really an AU story. Jump City and Bayville both exist in the same universe (In this story), and everyone will be IC. (I hope) (Meaning: The 6 titans are still titans, Xavier students are still students etc.)

Once again: Sorry for all the lack of dialects and the dialects I'm about to butcher! Please overlook my lack of knowledge of dialects, and we'll all have a better time!

So! Here we go people! **Read it or mah dark kittenzh will eat yao! (;..;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither ''Teen Titans'' nor ''X-men Evolution''. Both shows are owned by someone else, which I am in no way related to. I do not own anything and I do not gain any profit from writing this. All rights belong to their rightful owners. (Not me!)**

* * *

Storm arrived last out of everyone assembled in the room. They had all been awoken by the Professor's voice in their heads, telling them to get ready for an early meeting.

''Mornin' Storm. I take it Chuck woke you up the same way he woke us'' Logan's voice said from behind the door she had just entered through, the same place he always stood leaned against when waiting for the professor to arrive.

''Yes, do you know why he woke us up at such an early hour? The sun won't rise for a few hours''

''No clue. We'll just have to ask him when he gets here'' As he finished that sentence, the Professor himself rolled in the door on the opposite side of the room, followed by Hank.

''Please have a seat. There's a matter I wish to discuss with you all'' He said seriously and took his place at the end of the table as everyone present followed his example and sat down. Well, everyone except a certain Cajun, whom wasn't a teacher, and therefore had no seat.

''Hey Chuck, what's Cajun doing here?'' Logan asked from his position to the left of the professor, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the previously mentioned Cajun.

''Remy would also like to know that'' Said Cajun interjected,

''He's here because he might be able to help us with this matter, but we should take this from the start. Hank?''

''Yes. The professor and I have both noticed that the students are getting more and more isolated here at the mansion. We believe that they might think of themselves as outcasts to the ''normal'' society because of how few they are, and their mutations. Some of the students have confided in me, and many of them don't see a future as mutants'' Hank said, causing some thoughtful expressions to appear on the teachers' faces, and troubled ones on Scott and Jean's.

''We have asked you all here because we need a solution to this problem. We need something that would show the children that they are not outcasts, and that there is a future for them, even with their mutations. Something to show them that their mutations are a possibility and not a handicap'' The professor finished.

Silence engulfed the room for several painful minutes of thinking, until Scott spoke up.

''What about bringing some successful mutant to the mansion to show them that there's a possibility of getting far in life with your mutations?''

''That is not a bad idea Scott. However, who would that be?'' Charles replied, causing the teen to fall silent in deep thought.

''How about someone from that other school for the gifted? The one run by Emma Frost?'' Storm suggested.

''No, I do not believe that would be a good idea. Their methods are… _different_ from ours, and we wouldn't want to rick starting a rivalry between our students. No, we'll have to find someone else''

More silence.

''We'll, Remy don't think they're mutants, but Remy's heard of a city on the west coast that's being protected by a team of six teens with powers, funded by the city mayor. The ''Teen Titans'' Remy thinks''

''That sounds perfect. Where have you heard of them?''

''They are quite famous amongst the world's darker residents''

''Do you know how to contact them?'' Storm spoke up.

''_Oui_''

* * *

**Titan's Tower, hours later.**

''Give me the frying pan!''

''No way man! Frying pans are for _meat_, not you're tofu crap! Go eat some salad!''

''Where on it does it say it's only for meat? Besides, you're already done with it!''

''If it'll keep you away from it I'm never done with it!''

''JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN FRYING PAN!''

''MAKE ME GRASS STAIN!''

Basically, a normal breakfast at Titans Tower.

''Guys are silly'' Terra stated, secretly cheering for Beast Boy.

''Indeed'' Starfire agreed. Raven said nothing.

''Speaking of guys, where's Robin?'' The blonde asked aloud, causing the Tamaranian girl next to her to look around for the missing team leader. She didn't have to look for long, as he walked in the door merely seconds later.

''Morning'' was his only comment before a flying frying pan hit him dead in the face.

''LOOK WHAT YOU DID!''Cyborg shouted at the shorter changeling.

''ME? YOU THREW THE PAN!''Said changeling shouted back.

''ONLY CUS' YOU TACKLED ME!''

''YOU WERE ASKING FOR IT!''

Raven just sighed at the duo's antics.

''GUYS! ANYONE GONNA APOLOGISE FOR HITTING ME IN THE FACE WITH A FRYING PAN!''Robin shouted once the pan had glide off his face, getting no response, or even acknowledgement. ''Stop laughing!''

''I wasn't laughing! I was giggling!'' Terra defended herself.

''It's the same thing!''

''Is not! Her laugh makes you happy, her giggle is just cute. There's a big difference!'' Beast Boy interrupted, ignoring the Cyborg shouting at him, using the opportunity to compliment his girlfriend. The blonde's smile could be seen from the moon, not that anyone but Beast Boy paid it any mind.

''Oh get a room you two'' Raven complained without taking her eyes of the book she was reading.

''Did you already forget Rae? We already did!'' He teased her, earning a glare and an unspoken promise of pain if he pushed too much. It was true though, he'd moved in to Terra's room just a few weeks ago.

-BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP- -BEEP—

''Someone's trying to contact us'' Cyborg said loudly so that everyone would hear.

''Who is it?'' Robin asked seriously, prepared for the worst. The mood in the room was suddenly more serious than before.

''I don't know. I can't identify the signal. The technology is highly advanced, more advanced than anything I've ever seen before'' The half-machine stated. ''What should we do?''

The team leader looked to be in deep thought for a few seconds before answering.

''Answer it. We'll see what this is about''

Cyborg pushed some buttons on his arm, and the large TV screen in the room suddenly lit up, a man sitting in the picture.

''Good morning, my name is Charles Xavier''

* * *

**A/N**: Dun dun DUNNN! It's not exactly Darth Vader, but it'll do. Anyway, this was just an introduction chapter, so it's really short. Next chapter will probably be much longer, seeing how I usually try to get it up to at least 2.5k words.

ANYWAY: What did you think of the little teaser chapter? Thoughts? Opinions? Critic? Feel free to mention anything in a review! Even if you have nothing to say, **REVIEW! **Or mah Kittenzh will eat yao! (;..;)


	2. Arrivin' Parrot

**A/N: **Oh God it's HORRIBLE here! Seriously! Lightning struck so we won't have any internet for **days!** *cries* Oh the pain! No fanfiction, no youtube, **no warcraft 3!** No Bleach, no Naruto and no One piece! Teen Titans are good though, seeing how I got all the episodes saved on my computer… (PUH…) This is such a pain in the ss!

Well, that was the **bad **news, now for the good ones! I've had absolutely nothing to do for 3 days in a row because of this, so I've spent every waking hour (not really, but you get the point) writing instead!

Before I start this chapter though, there's a quick note I forgot to mention earlier. In this story, (and most of my other ones) Beast Boy will not be against dairy products.'' Why?'' you ask? Because Beast Boy said the reason he's a vegetarian is because he's been most of those animals, and dairy comes from milk, which comes from **female** animals. I don't know for sure, but I don't think he turns into females that often, or if he even **can** turn to females at all for that matter.

**He's still not eating meat though.**

SO: let's start this chapter!

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing and stuff.**

* * *

''Well I can't do it, I'm busy upgrading the towers defense systems, and I have to keep them offline until the new upgrades are installed. If I do it, the tower will be practically unprotected'' Was Cyborg's reason.

''I can't do it, we've just found a new lead on Slade and if I do it, we'll lose it'' Was Robin's reason.

''I won't do it'' Was Raven's reason.

''I would love to do it!'' Was Starfire's **opinion**. ''No offense Star, but I don't think you're the right person for this'' Was Starfire's **reason**.

So, that left two people. And neither of them could do it alone. When it came to meeting lots of new people, Terra was about as confident as control freak without his remote. Beast Boy had no problem with it, but he'd probably destroy something if he went alone, or spread some ''bad habits''.

Despite this, both of them found themselves on a plane to, where was it again? Oh that's right: ''Bayville''. Funded by the Teen Titans bank account, which received a monthly payment of 0.0001% of the city's standard taxes (a considerable amount, having thousands of citizens), Terra was riding first class for the first time ever. Beast Boy wasn't that lucky.

**Back Of the Plane, luggage storage.**

''_Stupid Robin. '__**'The Professor said you can't let anyone see your skin or powers while you're there'' **__my butt!''_ He thought while sitting in his bird cage in the shape of a parrot.

**Front of the Plane, First Class.**

''Would you like some more waffles madame?'' The polite waiter asked politely. (xD)

''Keep 'em coming!'' the hungry blonde retorted with a mouth full of waffles.

The flight personnel were all surprised to see how much the thin girl could actually shove down. She was already on her fourth serving, and was making no signs to being done soon. Of course, being the most paying customer on the entire plane, she got the best of treatments and no questions asked. Okay, Beast Boy had sort of gone overboard when he ordered her seat, and she was pretty sure Robin would have a fit when he found out how the changeling used the team's income, but she'd be far away when that happened so she figured she'd be in the clear.

''Come on Terra, do you _have_ to torture me like this?'' the drooling changeling said over the T-com that she'd placed _precisely_ too far away from his cage to reach. She wouldn't want him hanging up on her right? Besides, teasing was fun.

''I said I'll get you some crackers when we get off so stop complaining!'' She said with a smile and another mouthful off waffles, knowing he could see her clearly through the yellow device in front of her.

''No fair I bought you first class!'' Okay, she felt a _little_ guilty.

''Okay okay! I'll sneak some waffles out with me later. Happy?''

''Do you want an honest answer?''

''Do you want the waffles or not?'' she grinned.

''Yes please…''

**Later**

''We hope you've all enjoyed a nice flight''

Hearing the voice on the speakers, the passengers of the plane started getting up. Well, everyone but Terra, who was already eagerly waiting at the door. Once the door opened, she was the first person off the plane, and the first passenger at the luggage retrieval. Coincidentally, her luggage was the first to appear as well.

''_Wow, first class rocks!''_

Her ''luggage'' drew closer, and he was not happy. It didn't get any better when his girlfriend giggled at his luck.

''It's not funny, get me out of this thing!''

''Okay Okay, geez! It sounds like you've been crammed up in a cage for hours or something''

''I have! And you put me here!''

''Oh yeah, sorry?'' she giggled, and he immediately forgot he was angry.

Deciding he had suffered enough, she opened the cage and let him land on her shoulder before grabbing her _actual_ luggage and walking towards the exit.

Walking outside, she looked around for the van she was told to look for. A black van. Yeah, like _that_ was uncommon… She eventually found it though. Not because of the description, but rather the large sign saying ''Xavier'' that an older teen with red glasses was holding up.

''I'm assuming you're Terra?'' The older boy asked when she got close enough for him to see she was heading for them.

''Yup, and you are?''

''I'm Scott Summers, and the threatening guy in the van is Logan'' Beast Boy shrugged at the name. Terra had to look twice before noticing the other guy in the car. He was pretty good at not being noticed considering his appearance. ''I thought you'd be two? Where's the other guy? Garfield was it?'' The curious teen looked around.

''Oh he's around'' She couldn't help but giggle.

''Should we wait for him?''

''No he'll get his own ride'' Now she had to actively fight the urge to laugh outright.

''Okay, then hop in the car and we'll get you to the mansion so you'll get introduced to the students''

Said and done, he helped her get her luggage into the trunk before both got a seat and taking off. Logan driving, of course. She had a feeling he was looking at her the entire ride.

''So what's life like in Jump City?'' the redhead asked after a few silent minutes.

''It's pretty relaxed. You know, eating, playing video games, stopping the bad guys every day, the normal stuff'' She bragged.

''Stopping bad guys every day?''

''Yup. Don't you?''

''Well, we've stopped a couple of bad guys, but hardly every day. There are some trouble makers, but I wouldn't go as far as to call them bad guys'' The older teen explained.

''Cool!''

''By the way, is that thing tame?'' Scott asked, referring to the ''parrot'' sitting on her right shoulder.

''Yup. Tamed him myself'' She said with a_ large_ smile plastered on her face.

Beast Boy could barely wait until they were there so he could transform again. They may be in a car, but a green kid changing from a parrot would still draw attention. So would the sight of a green parrot talking to a guy.

A couple of minutes later, they finally arrived at the fanciest mansion the blonde and the shape shifter had ever seen. Driving through the gates, they were greeted by a gathering of several young teens and not quite as many adults. The blonde lost her footing at seeing the large amount of people, and her face went considerably paler.

Stopping in front of the gathering, the man known as Logan turned off the car and went out, shortly followed by Scott.

''Beast Boy help me out here! You know I can't stand a lot of people, change back!'' She whispered quickly when the doors closed.

''Not a chance. Think of it as payback for before. Besides, I wanna see how far I can go with this!'' He whispered back, a little too happy for her to feel comfortable.

''You're so gonna get it later!'' She barely had time to finish whispering before Scott politely opened her door for her, indirectly forcing her to leave the safety of the car.

Everyone was looking at her. _Everyone._

''Uh… Hi…'' She said awkwardly, waving her hand in hopes for someone to start saying something.

''Welcome to Xavier's School for gifted Youngsters. My name is Ororo, but you can call me Storm like everyone else'' A tall African woman spoke up, offering her hand to the nervous blond. She shook the offered hand and replied:

''I'm Terra''

''We were told to expect two people. May I ask where you're friend-''

''What's with the weird parrot?'' A brown haired guy asked/interrupted from the front of the crowd. Terra giggled at hearing Beast Boy growl silently on her shoulder, the sound sounding pretty silly coming from a green parrot.

''Bobby, Don't be rude to our guest'' The white haired woman scolded the boy – apparently named Bobby – that had spoken.

''That's no parrot'' Logan spoke up from the edge of the gathering. The first time he'd spoken since she first saw him. ''You should change back kid''

To everyone's surprise, the green parrot simply jumped off the blonde's shoulder and landed on the ground, before turning into a green teenage boy, the same height as the blonde beside him.

''How'd you figure it out?'' The teen spoke up; disappointed he'd been found out so quickly.

''You ain't smelling like a parrot. You smell like every animal I can think off''

''Told you to take a bath'' The blonde geomancer joked.

''Hey! I bath!''

''Once every month…''

''I bath every day! It's not my fault stuff gets stuck in my fur…''

''Relax BB, I'm just kidding!''

''BB? I thought your name was Garfield?'' Scott interrupted, having just recovered from his embarrassment, drawing laughter from many of the New Recruits.

''People call me Beast Boy, I hate my name''

''Beast Boy? No offense, but that's a silly name'' Bobby commented.

''It's better than Garfield Mark Logan'' Now _that_ brought laughter from everyone present, though to different degrees. The adults were just chuckling, the older teens were laughing, and the younger ones were rolling on the ground.

''It's not _that_ funny!'' The green teen defended himself.

''Oh yes it is!'' a young brown haired kid shouted between laughter. Judging from his appearance, he was the youngest of the people gathered.

''Can we call you Logan Junior?'' An Asian looking girl in a yellow jacket continued, doubling the laughter erupting from the teens.

''I think that line just got you a permanent invitation to visit whenever you want'' Scott commented.

''This place is weird…'' Beast Boy said in confusion.

''Yeah…'' Terra agreed.

Oddly enough, the guy that had driven the car seemed to have disappeared.

**Meanwhile, in the back of the crowd.**

''I don't get it. Does this mean he's related to Logan too?'' A confused Laura (X23) asked.

''No. They just like, happen to have the same name'' Kitty answered.

''But you told me that related people share the same name?'' The dark haired teen said in confusion.

''Yeah they do, but people don't have to be like, related just because they have the same name''

''Oh''

**Back In the Front**

''Hey, did bring any waffles?'' Beast Boy asked turned to his blond friend, just now remembering their earlier conversations on the plane.

''What do you think?'' She said with a smirk, holding three waffles in front of her like playing cards.

''Alright, sweet!''

''Catch!'' Terra said and threw the waffles straight up in the air, only for them to get caught – and eaten – by a green dog in midair.

Meanwhile, the gathered mutants had watched the display. Most of them were still laughing, but those who had managed to calm down were curiously studying the new arrivals. Where had she kept those waffles in those clothes? She only had a pair of yellow shorts and a black shirt with a yellow T on it. Not to mention she was extremely thin.

''That's like so cute!'' Yet another brown haired person squealed. This one a girl with blue eyes. What was with this place and people with brown hair? It's like they gather brown haired people.

Terra had never been the best at reading people, but she could see that many of the girls agreed with the first one, even if they didn't say anything. They just had that ''aw that's so cute!'' expression. Most of the girls seemed to be her own age too. She unconsciously stepped a bit closer to _her_ guy.

''Are you two together?'' A blonde haired girl with a red shirt and tight fitting jeans asked. Something in her voice gave the impression she was pretty wild. (**A/N: **If you can't guess who this is then you seriously need to watch the show again)

The blunt question had an… interesting… effect on the two, and several of the girls' ears perked up at the prospect of a very interesting subject for discussion later on.

Beast Boy was fidgeting and laughing nervously, and Terra was looking away while scratching the back of her head. Both were slightly blushing.

''Heh heh… We're kind a… sorta… engaged…'' Beast Boy laughed nervously, creating a wave of shocked and surprised expressions to hit the gathered X-men.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I know this chapter isn't that long, but I don't want to write more in this chapter so, here ya go! Plus I couldn't resist putting a small cliffhanger :P And **yes I went there!**

Timeline in this story:

Terra turned to stone when she was 12. She was stone for 2 years, then she got turned back again. (How is not important). This is 2 years _after_ that, so their relationship has been growing for two years. I'm gonna write it again just cus' I want to: THEY'RE ENGAGED! :D

Okay, the rant is over now. Back on topic: Next chapter: BB and Terra get shown around the mansion, and officially introduced to some people. That's all I'm gonna tell ya for now! As I said earlier, the story has no **set** plot, so feel free to suggest anything you want happening, and I'll see if I want to add it. Also, I don't know if it'll be next chapter or the one after that, or some chapter after that, but I'm gonna have a poll about something I've been thinking about doing in this story, and I want your opinions on it. This A/N is already really long so I'm not gonna write it now. Until next time: REVIEW!


	3. Authors Note 2010 09 10

**A/N: **Hi guys, sorry this isn't an update either, but I'm just posting this to let you know it's coming soon! I recently got my computer back after the repairs, and I'm starting to write again after weeks of no computer at all. I _am_ working on the next chapter for you, but I just started my second year at my school, so I'm still settling in. This means I'll be writing when I get the time to, which means it might still take some time.

However! Some good news, I've already written around a thousand words on the next chapter, and once it's done, I will replace _this_ **A/N** with the actual chapter, so be sure to check in regularly!

Also, a short ''shout-out'' to J.J. Bean, who happens to be my closest friend on FF, who's stories light up the day when you're feeling down! If you like my stories, you should _really_ read hers, because they are far better than my own!

Sorry I haven't talked to you in so long Bean, as you know I've had no computer, therefore no means of doing so xD Now time to rage on you: WRITE MORE STORIES NAOOO! :S

New update!: I will not replace this A/N with chapter 3, instead I will post the next chapter as chapter 4. The reason for this is that a lot of people see that the story is updated, but don't look it up if the amount of chapters haven't increased.


	4. Logan Chills

**A/N:** Hallelujah! I've finally gotten my computer repaired! I'm hoping this will be enough to get my writing mind to start working again. I'm still not quite sure when I can update again, but I will _**not **_abandon this story!

**J.J. Bean**: I have an announcement on the bottom of the page especially for you, and you're probably not gonna like it, sorry :( Mah Kittehs cry for ya :S

I am terribly sorry for all the forms of dialect I am going to butcher in this story. The only dialects I know are Swedish dialects, and that's because I _am _Swedish xD I am terribly bad at grasping dialects unless I actually hear them myself for a decent amount of time, so please overlook the eventual lack of them.

Without further ado:

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story. All characters are owned by their respective owners (_lol…) _not me!_

* * *

Contradicting emotions are hard to deal with. You can get used to it, but it won't get any easier just because you do. Terra was – very – used to conflicting emotions, more so than most others. It didn't make this situation any easier though.

She was embarrassed beyond comprehension that he'd announced it so suddenly, and so easily, and a bit angry he'd decided to drop _that_ bomb just like that, all on his own. At the same time, she got happy, knowing he'd – most likely unknowingly – firmly eliminated any risk of rivals for his affection.

Kiss him or punch him, a dilemma she was getting very used to...

Beast Boy didn't have quite the same problem. He figured he might as well drop it now when everyone was there, rather than waiting and having to deal with telling everyone individually. Rumors spread quickly.

The fact that he'd effectively written ''Off Limits'' on his forehead escaped him though.

The two teens locked eyes for a second and braced themselves for the barrage of questions that would undoubtedly come. They did indeed see many of the gathered x-men's mouths begin to open to ask questions, but they were all silenced before they could even start, by the same lady who had greeted them to the mansion.

''That's enough everybody.'' Miraculously enough, no one uttered a word. The white haired beauty then turned to the new arrivals and spoke again. ''I'll show you to your rooms if you'd like. You'll get a full tour of the mansion later, but for now, you should unpack and get settled.''

They could hear that she was a very kind and motherly woman, but still firm. She had a certain way of being that made you listen to her. Hell, even Beast Boy felt an impulse to listen, and _that's_ a first.

''Sure, good idea.'' The blond geomancer agreed quickly, jabbing her ''fiancé'' in the ribs to get him to move. Not too hard though, she was still torn whether to get mad at him or kiss him.

Getting her hint but not her reason, the green teen simply decided that it was in his best interest to do as his girl wanted, not wanting pain in the near future.

''Then if you'd follow me I'll show you the way.'' With that being said, the white haired woman turned around and walked towards the entrance of the building, the two teen titans right behind.

**Outside**

''Did you guys hear that? That's like, so totally cute!'' The brown haired kitten exclaimed with a squeal.

''Do you think it's arranged? You know, like a love story?'' The resident firecracker enthusiastically speculated.

''What does ''engaged'' mean?'' Laura asked in confusion, her previous ''profession'' never requiring that knowledge of her.

''Ye don't know what engaged means?'' The local werewolf asked in surprise.

''Engaged basically means that two people promise each other that they'll get married sometime. Most people set a date to get married when they get engaged, and engaged people typically give rings to each other to symbolize that they're engaged.'' Amara explained from Laura's right. ''Although, in some countries, it's not unusual to marry more than one person.''

''That sums it up.'' Jubilee agreed.

''So, what's marriage?''

**Inside**

''And these will be your rooms.'' The woman, now known as Storm - or Ms Munro - pointed at two doors next to each other. ''All students have their rooms in this hall, so mornings are a bit loud, and you should wake up early if you want to use the bathroom.''

''Thanks for the warning.'' The blond replied, feeling somewhat bad for her green boyfriend.

''Aaaw man! Now I have to go up really early to wash my fur!'' Previously mentioned changeling whined childishly, pouting like the little kid he was on the inside. ''It's not funny Terra, stop laughing!''

''Sorry'' She didn't look very sorry though. Beast Boy was confident he'd get his payback eventually.

''Why don't you go get unpacked? I'm sure the other students will seek you out soon enough, and you'll want to be done with anything you have to do by then.'' Storm smirked knowingly.

5 minutes - and a ''tearful goodbye'' to Terra – later, Beast Boy was unpacking his bags in boredom. He would rather have shared a room with Terra like they did at home, but apparently the arrangements were already ''set in stone'', as the white haired lady had phrased it earlier, unknowingly giving painful flashbacks to both teens.

A few meters next to him, behind a wall separating them, Terra was doing pretty much the same thing. Her mind was trying to imagine all the possible scenarios for meeting the other residents of the house, and every one of them was embarrassing. She had BB there to help of course, but she had this uneasy feeling that he'd somehow make it even more embarrassing in the end.

**Professor X's room**

''Come in'' the wise voice of Charles Xavier, owner and principal of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters, spoke. ''Ah, Storm. Are our guests comfortable?''

''I have a feeling they're gonna fit in just fine.'' The knowing smile on her lips did not go unnoticed by the older man.

''Their arrival was quite… amusing, don't you think?'' The Professor commented casually. ''It was quite a pleasant surprise.''

A rough voice spoke up from a corner. ''I'm not sure if I agree, Chuck.'' Logan commented. ''They might give the other students ideas.''

''You mean because they're engaged? That's silly Logan. You need to trust our students to make the right decisions themselves.'' Ororo spoke back, always the motherly one.

That wasn't what Logan was thinking though. ''If they could do that, they wouldn't be here.'' The Professor decided to stop their bickering before they got serious.

''Logan, I know you look after most of the girls like your own daughters, but I have to agree with Storm on this. They are fully capable of making their own decisions.'' Logan normally wasn't the type to take orders, but the professor was a special case. He trusted Charles to know what was best for the students, even if he didn't agree.

''Fine, but I'll keep an eye on them.''

Storm had a different opinion. ''Oh for goodness' sake Logan, they're only children. It's not like they're going to destroy the mansion.'' As soon as she finished, the entire mansion started shaking in a miniature earthquake. It only lasted for a few seconds, and didn't do any serious damage, but it was enough for everyone in the vicinity to notice. ''Are you sure about that 'Ro?'' Wolverine commented as soon as it was over.

''_Professor, what was that?'' _Jean's voice sounded in the Professor's head.

''_Don't worry Jean, it's nothing serious. Tell the others not to panic, it was just a slight tremor.''_ He told her telepathically, already knowing what was behind it.

''Ororo, Logan, let's go back to the reason I called you here.'' That caught their attention. ''I've been thinking about these new developments, and I believe we should alter the room arrangements slightly.'' The professor smiled knowingly for what he was about to suggest.

**A Few Seconds Earlier, Terra's Room.**

Terra was casually unpacking, crouching down to unpack one of her bags, when suddenly-

_**-BAMF-**_

''GAH!'' She swore she jumped halfway to the roof in pure shock. _Something_ had just appeared right in front of her. She was so surprised in fact, that she temporarily lost control of her powers, making the entire mansion shake.

''Ah, Entschuldigung! I didn't mean to startle you.'' The blue ''something'' apologized quickly. Terra took a minute to look ''it'' over, before coming to the realization that ''it'' was a person – probably a mutant - and he was somewhat similar to Beast Boy in appearance. Well, besides the legs and the tail, and the color. As if on cue, the very same shape shifter chose that moment to run in the door.

''Terra, are you okay? Did something happen?'' His worried expression was not missed by the blonde, but it was quickly replaced by a relieved one as soon as he noticed she wasn't in any danger.

''It's alright BB, he surprised me that's all.'' She reassured him.

''Sorry.'' Kurt rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

It was now that Beast Boy noticed the other guy there. Why was he in Terra's room?

''What are you doing in here?''

''Sorry, I'm running from Kitty.'' He explained apologetically and smiled sheepishly. ''How'd you get in here?'' Terra wondered from the floor, which she had involuntarily been forced to sit down on by gravity.

''My mutant ability is to teleport anywhere within a certain range.'' He explained.

''Wow, that's so cool!'' Beast Boy exclaimed from the door, images of all the pranks one could pull off with an ability like that. ''Wait, why are you running from a cat?'' Apparently the blue intruder found that amusing, seeing how he laughed at the comment.

''Nein, Kitty's not a cat, she's a girl _named_ Kitty.'' The German boy explained. ''Speaking of names, I'm Nightcrawler, or Kurt Wagner.'' Terra was just about to introduce herself when she was interrupted by one of the highest pitched shouts she had ever heard.

''KURT, LIKE, GET YOUR FURRY BUTT BACK HERE!'' The blue intruder – now known as Kurt – just shrugged and gave them a smile.

''Welcome to mutant high, and that's my cue to leave. See you later!'' Another _**bamf**_ and he was gone in another cloud of smoke. The two remaining teens were left in confusion.

''What just happened?'' Terra broke the silence.

''I have no idea, but this place seems like it's gonna be fun!'' Beast Boy gave her one of his infamous grins, filled with enthusiasm and plans for pranks.

''Always the enthusiast aren't you? That Storm wasn't kidding, we better unpack quickly, before someone else pops up.'' With that said, the blonde got up from the floor and shoved her boyfriend out the door. ''Aww come on, don't I at least get a hug?'' said boyfriend whined childishly.

''Well, you did come to check on me, so I guess you've earned _something_.'' His happy expression soon melted when she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and used his temporary absence of brain to close the door. _''So worth it!''_ he thought.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Terra was starting to unpack again. She had finally gotten a decent amount of clothes, after Beast Boy had nagged her for – literally – years to start spoiling herself a little. Though she still refused to wear _anything_ girly. She had just stuffed her clothes into her new closet when a knock on the door interrupted. Wondering who it could be, hoping it was Beast Boy, she went over and opened the door.

**Beast Boy's Room.**

Beast Boy had already unpacked his clothes. Well, opened the closet and thrown everything in, but that's unpacking too, right? He was currently trying out his bed. Trying out how high he could get, that is. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. He wondered who it could be. Hoping it was Terra, he got off the bed and walked to the door. Gripping the handle, he opened it.

**Terra's Door: **Hi, I'm Jubilee, and I'm your new roommate.

**Beast Boy's Door:** Hi I'm Bobby, and I'm your new roommate.

**Professor Xaviers Office: **A chill went up a certain Wolverine's spine.

''What's wrong Logan?'' A worried Storm asked from beside him. If he was cold, something was seriously wrong.

''Nothing, just got a bad feeling.''

* * *

**A/N: **This took longer to write than I expected… though that may be because I think I'm getting sick, cus' I've been feeling like crap for a couple of days, and I might be getting a fever :O This **might **slow down the updates for a while. I wanna thank J.J. Bean for writing ''Permission To Kiss'', which inspired me to FINALLY finish writing this chapter.

**J.J. Bean: **I'm really really sorry! Sorry for not updating for so long, but I got something else to apologize for, and that's something you're still not aware of. I'm _so_ sorry, but this story will not be Kurtty. Take a minute to calm down before you keep reading!

Have you calmed down? Good, here comes the next ''bad news'': It will be Kurtanda-DON'T KILL ME! :G

I actually have reasons! Firstly, I absolutely adore Kurtanda, and I've been putting off writing them for way too long, but that's not the real reason xD The real reason is 'cus Terra and Amanda are really, really similar. They have, basically, the same taste in men, the only main difference being the color xD

So people, that was the latest chapter of ''X-Titan!'' Join us next time, on another breathtaking chapter, full off… Well, I have no idea, but it will be good! Hopefully… maybe… probably not...


End file.
